


I Could Never Make It Alone

by asofthesea



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: an AU in which Penelope doesn't leave, but Josie stills finds out about the Merge from her.ORJosie spends the night in Penelope's room after her fight with Lizzie.





	I Could Never Make It Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Miss Mystic Falls dance thing and after Penelope and Josie talk (except Penelope does not leave)

Penelope is just about to go to sleep when there is a knock at her door.

She wonders who is up at this hour after curfew as she rolls out of bed. The whole Miss Mystic Falls drama with Josie wore her out. Whoever is interrupting her sleep better have a damn good reason.

When she opens the door, she was not expecting to see Josie on the other side.

“What are you still doing up, Josie?” Penelope asks, trying to hide her concern.

Josie has taken off her makeup, but Penelope can still tell she’s been crying. She has changed into her pajama shorts and a t-shirt.

She says, “Lizzie and I had a big fight, can I stay here tonight?”

“Your dad won’t like it very much,” Penelope says at an attempt to lighten the mood, but she still opens the door wider and allows Josie to come in.

Josie sits down on Penelope’s bed and says, “I’m sorry for being such a mess.”

Penelope sits beside her and rests a comforting hand on Josie’s back.

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. A lot happened tonight, and none of it was your fault.”

“I just, Lizzie and I have never fought like this before. It’s like I’m seeing her in a different light and it hurts. I look back on our lives, and I always see Lizzie in the spotlight, Lizzie getting what she wants, while I get tossed aside.”

Penelope is happy that Josie finally figured this out, but she can’t believe it took her this long to. Throughout their whole relationship, she tried to get Josie to open her eyes to what was happening, and it only drove a wedge between them.

“Josie, I know that it hurts, so much to realize that this has been happening to you your whole life, but you can get past this.”

“How?” Josie asks, wide eyes that feel like they are staring into Penelope’s soul, searching for the answers.

“I’ll help you. I won’t let you go through this alone, I promise.”

They sit in silence for a while, Penelope rubbing Josie’s back as she calms down.

Josie finally speaks up after a few minutes, “Thank you, Penelope. I’ve treated you so horribly since our break up, and you still kept looking out for me, you still are.”

Penelope smiles, “Well, to be fair, I was a total bitch to you and all your friends, it was just my way of helping.”

Josie lets out a little laugh and says, “Yeah, you kind of were, but thank you anyways. I was always looking out for others that I forgot how nice it was to have someone that was looking out for me.”

Penelope grabs Josie’s hand and says, “I will always look out for you, Jojo.”

“Do you think that I should ask my dad about the Merge?”

“I think that you need answers, however you can get them. From what I’ve read, it doesn’t seem very good, and we definitely need to know a whole lot more.”

Josie nods and rests her head against Penelope’s shoulder.

“Can we talk about something else right now? I just don’t want to think about it anymore.”

“Sure thing, want to watch a movie or something?”

 

They decide to watch a movie, but neither of them are really paying attention to it.

Penelope is already thinking about how tomorrow is going to go. Is Josie going to wake up horrified that she spent the night in Penelope’s room? Will Josie forgive Lizzie after she gives her some crappy apology and things will go back to the way they were?

Penelope hopes the fuck not. Not if she has anything to do with it.

She looks at Josie, settled into bed next to her. This time feels different. Josie seems different. Josie’s whole world got flipped upside down, and now Penelope has to be there for her. Her relationship with her sister has taken a drastic turn for the worse, and Penelope fears the same thing could happen with her parents.

She needs to be here for Josie right now.

“Hey Penelope?”

“Yeah, Jojo?” Penelope says, looking down at Josie, who is snuggled against her.

“I’m really glad you decided to stay.”

“Me too.”

Josie seems to be contemplating something, until she finally sits up and stares at Penelope.

“What is it?”

Instead of saying anything, Josie leans in closer, capturing Penelope’s lips with her own. Penelope’s hands find her way into Josie’s hair, pulling her in closer.

Once she realizes what she is doing, Penelope pulls back.

“I can’t do this, Jojo,” Penelope whispers.

“Do what?” Josie asks, “Don’t you want this? Don’t you want me?”

“I do, but I can’t keep doing this. It hurts too much. I can’t just keep making out with you when you feel like it, then get left in the dark the next day. I want you, I do, but I need you. I need all of you, Josie. I want to be done with this game.”

As fun as it is to be Josie’s evil ex and have hot makeout sessions with her once in a while, she can’t do that anymore. She just wants Josie. Especially now that Josie’s eyes are opened to what’s been going on.

Josie says, “I want you, Penelope. Right here. Right now. Forever. I want you.”

That’s all Penelope needs to hear.

She lays Josie down on the bed and straddles her.

“I’m going to need you to lose the shirt,” Penelope says.

Josie happily obliges and throws her shirt on the floor. 

Penelope captures Josie’s lips with her own, loving the way she tastes. Her hands find their ways to Josie’s breasts. 

A gasp escapes Josie as she pinches her nipples. Penelope’s mouth makes her way down Josie’s body. She makes sure to spend extra time on her neck, so that everybody knows that Josie is hers.

Her hands find their way to Josie’s hips.

God, she wants to make Josie scream. She wants everybody in this whole damn school to know.

However, this is strictly prohibited and she can’t give them away like this. Not to mention what Josie’s dad would do to her if he found them like this.

As her hands are pulling at Josie’s waistband, teasing, she asks, “Do you want to?”

They have never done this before, and Penelope, oh so wants to. She wants to be with Josie like they’ve never been before. While she has done this before, she knows Josie hasn’t and she doesn’t want to pressure her.

“Yes,” Josie breathes out.

“Tell me what you want,” Penelope demands.

“God, Penelope, I want you. I want you inside of me.”

Penelope quickly discards of Josie’s shorts and her own clothes, wanting as much skin-to-skin contact as she can get. 

She dips her head down in between Josie’s thighs. Her tongue dances around Josie’s entrance.

“Come on, just do it. Don’t make me wait, I can’t take it,” Josie begs.

Penelope lifts her head up and says, “Hmm, I’m not sure, I think I like you begging for me.”

“Please, Penelope. I want you to make me feel good. Please!”

Josie says it with such desperation in her tone, that Penelope can’t help but oblige her. Her tongue finds her way into Josie. She can feel Josie’s hand on the back of her head, trying to bring her impossibly closer.

Penelope keeps going until Josie orgasms. She loves the way Josie tastes. Josie lays back, finally seeming to relax.

“How was that?” Penelope asks, laying down beside her.

Josie lets out a big breath and says, “Spectacular, we should definitely do that again sometime.”

Penelope laughs and gives Josie a quick kiss on the lips, “Anytime, my love.”

They settle into bed, wrapped around each other.

Josie is about to fall asleep when suddenly she snaps awake, “Wait I should do you.”

“What?”

“You had your way with me, but I didn’t even think about pleasing you!” Josie cries.

“Wow, Jojo, calm down, okay?”

Josie nods as Penelope continues, “Listen, this is your first time, and it’s not mine, you don’t need to worry about that. Also, I get pleasure out of pleasuring others. Don’t worry about me.”

“Are you sure?” Josie asks, still a little hesitant.

“I’m very sure, Jo. Now go to sleep, you need it.”

“Okay,” Josie says, settling back into bed in Penelope’s arms.

Penelope watches as sleep takes Josie. She knows that tomorrow is going to tough, but she is going to be by Josie’s side throughout it all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really write a lot of smut, but I was just kind of feeling it. This is also my first story for this fandom, so if you could let me know what you thought, that would mean a lot to me!


End file.
